


Yaphather

by sh0elace



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0elace/pseuds/sh0elace





	Yaphather

Chapter One – The beginnings

Jasper Katopathis  
It had been like this for a while now. And by a while I mean since I was seven. I’m currently nineteen. One big, long while. I remember when it very very first began, my dad said shit like ‘oh it’s north Korea trying to give us a fright’, or ‘those fuckers in the labs are using us as guinea pigs again’ but looking back even I knew that it was something serious. At first it was just one. A lonely one that had been spotted on Norasis beach by a group of people searching for a missing five-year-old girl. They had found the girl, I guess, but she wasn’t alive. Her face was half gone. They had also found it, which was very much alive. I guess losing a kid gives you some sort of unruly bravery though, because the girl’s father apparently charged at the thing, which was 5 times bigger than him might I add, but before the air ran out of his lungs for him to stop screaming, the creature had claimed its second victim of that day. Everyone fled. There were several people within this search party, and yet when police began asking questions to identify the creature, everyone seemed to say something slightly different. “Its wings must have been fifty feet wide!”, “it’s teeth took up its entire face!”, “Its eyes were bright magenta!”. There was a reason there wasn’t an accurate description of the thing, and that was because this was the first time anyone had ever seen it. The police’s sketches were close, but not close enough, and by the time the police had managed to trap it, several more people had died, and several more creatures had been reported. It was obvious it was a species. Some sort of species that multiplied like rabbits. We were told to shelter in our houses for two weeks, until they started breaking into people’s homes. That was when it really started to get scary. The town’s government were no help at all, they fled just like the rest of us. I can’t say I blame them; they were people with families just like the rest of us.  
My family was lucky, at least compared to some. We lived in a brick house on top of a hill, a little sheltered from the main part of the town, but there were still a couple of houses around us. I thought we’d be okay. I mean, I was fucking seven. I knew it wasn’t something to laugh about but I still thought I’d be okay because I had my parents. Your parents are supposed to protect you, and they did just that. But they couldn’t protect themselves, so my brother took me and fled just like everyone else had.  
It was horrible. Twelve years later and I can still hear my mom screaming at me to get under the sofa. The gun my dad swore to never use being fired over and over. There was only one, but it was huge. I had never actually seen one in real life up until then. It looked like something you’d seen in movies, but those really bad ones with shitty CGI. I felt like I was dreaming. It’s teeth really did take up it’s whole face. The sounds it made were ear piercing and it’s wings thrashed about as if it wasn’t used to walking, knocking everything around it over. We didn’t know anything about them back then, but now I know that they rarely touch the ground, and it was freaking the fuck out. It’s not an excuse, it fucking killed my parents, but it definitely explained it. I’m not exactly sure how my parents died. All I saw was my brother screaming for them. I hope it wasn’t as gruesome as that little girl’s at the beach, but the reality is that it probably was. My brother grabbed me and we left before I could find out. He was only 15, so he couldn’t drive. Our next best option was the train station, it was only 10 minutes away on foot, and so there we headed. Everywhere was fucking chaos. The streets were packed with fleeing people as well as cars, people screaming constantly. It felt like all I could do was scream with them.

Addison Kimura  
I remember when it began as clear as day. I mean, it’s easy to do so when it replays in your dreams almost every night. I was 19. I’m now 31. I don’t think I ever grew up. I was my parents only child, and they had had me pretty late on, because they were both in their 60’s when it started, my dad being 63 and my mom being 67. The government was cruel and absurd, it was an order for under 65’s to stay home and be murdered. Obviously that last part was never said aloud, but that was the gist of it. They simply just didn’t stand a chance and government wouldn’t even try to help. Because I was 19, I was still classed as a teenager, and so all children and teenagers were sent tickets to these ‘facilities’ placed around the country. There was no time to think of any other solution, no matter how sketchy it sounded, so we just had to accept and do everything we were told. But people were manic, they began fighting over these tickets and no order was kept in the slightest. The people scanning the tickets didn’t give a shit if you looked 8 or 35, they’d scan the ticket and you’d get onto the train, they were trying to get away just like everyone else. I tired to force my parents to get into this loophole, but they were too good for that. They kissed me goodbye and shoved me onto the train platform. Sometimes I’m glad it wasn’t an emotional screaming fest of a goodbye, maybe it would hurt more. But then on the other hand maybe it would hurt less because all the emotion would have been out. But I’ll never know. I remember their faces were blank, I know they had accepted their fate, but I certainly hadn’t. I know that they’re dead now. I know that there is nothing I can do about it, no matter how much I cry.  
I had never been in a train before, I had never needed to. My school and my work and all my friends were all in the small town where we lived. So basically, I had no idea what I was doing. I looked around and saw a kid around my age who also looked completely lost, who looked around and saw me too. I went up to him. ‘Hey, you look about as lost as I do, I’d hate to leave you by yourself’ ‘Yeah, I guess I’m not as good as hiding it as I thought I was, my names Jack’ ‘Addison’ ‘Do you know what building you’re being sent to?’ ‘All I know is whatever information I have on my ticket, and I don’t even know what half of it means’ ‘here let me take a look’. I hand him my ticket and he compares it to his own. ‘Hey we’re not too far away from each other, you’re in building C, one of the first one’s, I’m in D. Maybe I can just say I got confused and we could stick together? You’re the only person who’s been any bit of nice to me so far’. He hands me my ticket back. ‘Yeah sure I could use a friend right now. What if we’re registered though and they send you away?’ ‘It sounds mobid but I really don’t think there’s gonna be the same amount of people they expected to show up with the rate of deaths right now, plus kid’s and teenagers are a priority, I’m sure they won’t just send me off to die’. ‘True, I guess not, and we are getting the same train by looks of it so I think they’d buy that you got confused. How old are you anyway?’ ‘I turned 19 four months ago, bit of a luck out really, I just missed the birthday cut off. What about you’ ‘I’m 19 too, I guess we both lucked out’ ‘Heh, well lets look out for train 3B then’. I already liked Jack, he was sort of comforting. We both had no idea what was going on or what to expect, but he didn’t seem panicked. It wasn’t just his personality either, he was short, around 5’4, and had mid length brown curly hair, his worn out sweater matching his green eyes. He smelled like lemongrass and soap. He felt safe. Whatever safe was among these times.

Jack Simmons –  
I was scared. Terrified, honestly. I had just left school the summer before, I still felt like a little kid. I had gotten a train a few times before, but there were always problems, I either missed it or got on the wrong one or got off at the wrong stop. I always had stability back then, though. I could call my mom to come get me, I could just get the next one. But if I missed 3B I was fucked. Everything was under strict measures and they definitely wouldn’t care about one more death. I must have looked more stressed than I aimed to show, because just as I was looking around I saw a girl sort of half staring at me. She looked just as lost as me, but not in a mean, stressed out way like everyone else. She wore a woolly jumper with a coat overtop with a fluffy hood, as well as jeans that looked 3 sizes too big for her and worn out sneakers. She looked around my age, too. It was the best chance of anything at that point, and so I went up to her, and at the same time she did to me. We introduced ourselves and talked about our tickets and where we were going. As much as I wanted to stay brave throughout all of this, I needed someone. I hate being alone, I figured I’d rather get into trouble for going to the wrong place than be by myself. I mean fuck, I don’t even care if they send me away, I’m gonna die anyway. We all are. I told myself to not pussy out though, I have to at least try. And now I have Addison, I can’t just leave her. Because I know she wouldn’t do that to me.  
The platforms ruckus of people seemed to get louder. People started to move quicker and become more frantic. People started to run. And that was when we heard it. It’s scream was ear piercing.


End file.
